Shipwrecked
by Belldame
Summary: Found an incomplete story I was planning to write before Battle of Mewni aired, but had forgotten it. Decided to post it, maybe someone out there might enjoy it. -The snow pushed the lizard's army into hiding. A young Moon has two cups of tea, and no one to share it with-


**Found an incomplete story I was planning to write before Battle of Mewni aired, but had forgotten it. Decided to post it, maybe someone out there might enjoy it. **_The snow had pushed the lizard's army into hiding. Bored and slightly worried, a young Moon decides to pay the general a visit._

* * *

**NOTE: this story is incomplete, and there are a few gaps here and there were I forgot what I wanted to write. **

**Because of this, the story is fractured, but I still hope you can enjoy what little was salvaged.**

_Plot: Moon liked to spend her free time fighting monsters (nothing serious, she was far too powerful for them to do any real harm). It was the only time she had any freedom and wasn't under the control of her mother. But one day, all the monsters disappear, the cold snow forcing them back to their homes. And Moon realizes she misses them. So, in the dead of night, she goes out in search of their general._

* * *

_Finally, after a long track in the snow, Moon found the little __tent_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She wants to look into his eyes and add '_Because I know how you work, Toffee. I know that you can go almost anywhere in the galaxy and escape this dreadful cold that weakens you, but you won't. Because even though you are so much smarter and so much more powerful and so much more dispassionate than any other monster, this is your home and you just can't leave it.'_

Instead she pulls out the two cups of tea, "It's too bad River couldn't be with me, now I have too much tea, and nobody to share it with. Do you want some?"

If Toffee wasn't going to admit he liked company, then Moon wasn't going to admit she missed him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Toffee is... a serious person, and he's a little scary, Moon thinks.

But now she sees him in the biting cruel cold, cradling that cup of tea between his hands, drawing its warmth through his skin. She was surprised he even took it in the first place, it was just tea, he didn't have to pretend he liked it that much.

Moon doesn't know this, but Toffee couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed such a simple, innocuously sweet, cup of tea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She thinks that if Toffee takes a step back and averts his eyes, then everything will be okay; they'll go back to being good old rivals in a good old, inconsequential war. Toffee of Septarsis will keep hating the Mewmen and Moon Butterfly will keep remaining unconcerned with these monsters, who are at worst inconvenient and at best a fun entertainment to her. They would fight and pretend that their stares was simply silent admiration for their rival, and nothing more.

Yes, as long as no more warmth is exchanged between them, nothing would be broken, nothing would be changed. Then they could still salvage the pieces of their lives.

To her relief, Toffee sets his hand behind his back, in that haughty and lawyerly pose he so often took. He pushes her cup back into her hands.

"_You should leave, princess."_

His face is closed and distant again, and Moon sighs.

But just as she's about to step out, her coat sleeve, that had been resting on the table with all the little trinkets, snags. The leather rips and burns her.

_**Ssssscraaaaatch**_

_**Aiiie!**_

Toffee suddenly turns and grabs her arm, "Careful! Don't-!" but the rest of his sentence is cut off. There's a nasty rash on Moon's forearm, nothing major, but that's not what Moon sees, what she sees are Toffee's large hands, so much bigger than her own, holding her fingers. Her skin ws so much warmer than his, in the cold snow.

For a brief moment their eyes met, something steeled within them.

Outside, it was cold, in the snow.

Then Toffee threw his head back in exasperation, and she thought she heard a whisper:

'_Oh Moon…'_. Is what she thinks she heard him say.

He clutched her in his arms, pressing his long, hard face deep against her neck. She saw herself in the mirror, eyes comic in their surprise, face flushed with heat and cold. Toffee pressed one hand against her back, and the other cradled the nap of her head. His arms tightened and tightened and Moon wondered if her mother would notice the missing cup of tea.

He held her, and he didn't let go.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this small, incomplete story. Honestly, I don't feel like I'm quiet done with this ship yet. It might have sank, but I'll enjoy every last minute under water.**

** Reviews and comments are always ****appreciated**


End file.
